harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ravenclaw Tower
Tower I was just wondering if that Tower was actually ever referred to as being the Ravenclaw Tower, I thought it was referred to as the Library Tower. :The library tower is the short building under near the DADA Tower. ::It was referred as the Ravenclaw Tower in the Deathly Hallows, chapters 30 and 31. --Famini71 (talk) 09:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just talking about the new images that were put on this page. Image Should we upoload and add an image of the entrances to Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, or sgoukd we possibly even create seperate articles like Fat Lady.--Rodolphus 09:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Bumping--Rodolphus 09:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Behind Scene(DH part 2) Are there any source that says that Harry goes to Ravenclaw tower by himself in upcoming summer movie Deathly Hallows Part 2? In the book, Harry went to Ravenclaw Tower with his Ravenclaw friend Luna in a search of diadem. Can someone please provide the source for this information? Thanks. 00:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) In Deathly Hallows Part 2... In the film, Harry and the Grey Lady are walking around the tower but not in the common room, just the outside of the tower. Can anyone figure out where they were located and which tower is Ravenclaw Tower? My best guess it that it's the Stone Bridge Tower. I noticed that when they were talking, a courtyard was visible, and it looked like the Paved Courtyard so I assumed they were there. See this picture. :I thought it was near the Transfiguration Courtyard. Whereever it was, it was facing the cliff where the Death Eaters where casting their spells at the barrier which would be uphill to the right of the picture. When Harry is talking to Helena you can see the spells hitting outside through the window. I personally was disappointed by the fact that we didn't see the Ravenclaw common room because I'm a Ravenclaw! Gryffindor1991 21:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Could be...if I remember correctly, in the videogames, the Transfiguration Courtyard had Ravenclaw flags all around it. I know at one point in the movie, their were spiral stairs leading up somewhere when the Grey Lady was talking, perhaps that was leading to the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room? Maybe Ravenclaw Tower is the Central Tower after all? :::i watched the movie and i saw no interior of ravencl;aw tower but it is possibly that the viewers can see the exterior, also we can see the stairwell heading to the commn room but suddenly luna tells him it will be useless heading there and request to see the grey lady. ::::I was watching HBP, and I noticed that the set where Harry and the Grey Lady were talking is also seen in HBP, where Hermione users Oppugno on Ron. :::::I think it's time to add my two cents. I reckon that the Ravenclaw tower is the central tower: :::::* The corridor in which Harry and the Grey Lady talk cannot be above the Transfiguration courtyard or The Quad, because it is too small. This therefore makes me think that the Central Tower Courtyard is where they talk. Therefore we can assume that the Central Tower is Ravenclaw Tower. It can't be one of the turrets on the Astronomy Tower, because: :::::* The Astronomy Tower wasn't there before film 6, so where could the common room be? :::::* b. There isn't any turret which it could be, because one is the classroom, one is the area where Dumbledore is killed, and one is the teacher's office. :::::--Abbers100 14:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Fifth floor?? The page says: "The entrance to the common room is located on the west side of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase, presumably located on the '''fifth floor". Is this ever confirmed by a souce I don't remember or is it just made up? -- GianG (talk) 09:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ravenclaw tower location Ravenclaw tower is one of the tallest towers in hogwarts,and we know that harry climbed the DADA staircase when trying to reach it in deathly hallows, we also now that the astronomy tower is the tallest in hogwarts and is attached to the Turris Magnus tower, so what if the Turris Magnus tower has ravenclaw tower attached to it. So: * level 1 and 2: are class rooms * Level 3/4: are the Library (which is definitely near or in this tower and in the books is two storys tall and it works well to have the school research area close to the ravenclaws) * Level 5: is the DADA classrooms * Level 6: is the Ravenclaw commonroom(mainly in a turret the opposite side to the astronomy turret) and the astronomy room/turret * Level 7: Ravenclaw Dormitries in the turret and roof space and then because the astronomy tower would be higher up by half a level it would have the rest of the astronomy rooms. This is based on the Turris Magnus / Astronomy tower in half blood prince. --SLMravenclaw (talk) 16:31, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Which just seems like your own speculation and not based on fact, unless you can prove otherwise. --''Saju ' 16:55, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's more based on logic than it is fact however it is clear that ravenclaw tower (in the films at least) is in the same tower as the DADA rooms. It is also clear in the books ravenclaw is the second tallest tower in the school, but it can't be the central tower because it is square at the base (and mostly square at the top in the films). So that leaves the marble staircase tower and Turris Magnus (as they are the tallest towers), and because harry did not take the marble staircase tower to get to ravenclaw tower in the films that rules out the marble staircase tower and leaves Turris Magnus. The reason I said it would have the library in it is not only to strengthen the link between wisdom and Ravenclaw, but also the wiki page for the library mentions that it is at the base of the astronomy tower (in one of the video game adaptations) in the behind the scenes segment of the page. SLMravenclaw (talk) 17:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I just went onto the ravenclaw page on the pottermore wikia page and it talks about the tower "The dormitories are in turrets off the main tower, where students can hear the wind whistling around the windows. The bedsheets on the four-poster beds are made of sky blue silk." however this is not saying which main tower because the is the central tower or the is the marble staircase tower both of which are the closest to a main tower. But the marble staircase tower only has Dumbledore's turret(s) coming of it in the films leaving the central staircase tower, however the central staircase is too short to be Ravenclaw tower plus the turrets are even shorter making it even more unlikely for them to be Ravenclaw tower :SLMravenclaw (talk) 16:52, April 9, 2016 (UTC)